Typical three (3) channel fuel injectors have traditional had relatively large, heavy, complicated, and expensive fuel nozzles. The size of the three (3) channel fuel nozzle made with traditional manufacturing and assembly techniques makes it difficult to be made as a line replaceable unit (“LRU”) without significantly increasing the length of the combustor. In this regard, the overall size of the three (3) channel fuel nozzle used with the fuel injector has required significant disassembly operations to service traditional three (3) channel fuel injectors.